


Stiles: The Son of War and Wisdom

by Alazan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Stiles and Annabeth are siblings, Stiles is the Child of Athena, Stiles shows off his hot werewolf boyfriend at Camp, Stiles spent his summers at Camp Half-Blood, Stiles's demigod background is in notes, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That...that's a flying ship." Peter pointed out, dumbfounded. Stiles would have been really smug any other time to have all the supernatural creatures shocked like that. But that would have to wait. Leo had parked the Argo II over Derek's loft and Percy and Jason were descending.</p><p>He hasn't seen his friends or his sister since they defeated Gaea and they all started high school. Stiles sees his friend's eyes flash and the claws extend as Percy and Jason come closer. Stiles quickly steps forward and raises his hands toward the pack, "Whoa guys! I know them!"</p><p>"You KNOW them?" Liam asked skeptically.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a long-" </p><p>Stiles doesn't get to finish because Percy's hugging the hell out of him. </p><p>"Let him breathe, Jackson, or this trip would have been for naught." Jason said with a smile. </p><p>"Hey, you can't blame me. I haven't seen my best friend in years!" Percy exclaimed and Stiles totally heard Scott's and Derek's growls. Yup...he had some 'splainin to do...</p><p>"Hey Stiles." </p><p>But that would have to wait. Because that was Luke's voice and he should be dead. Percy stands between them and glares at Luke and turns apologetically to Stiles. "Yeah...we have things to talk about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles lost his mother(Claudia) when he was eight. His distraught emotions made his scent stronger and attracted more monsters to Beacon. One day, he was attacked by a monster, only to be saved by an old Satyr named Hedge. He brings Stiles to Camp Half-Blood after a rather brief conversation with the Sheriff. As much as he loved his son, he was grieving Claudia's death and Stiles could be a bit high maintenance. And even if it was a camp where Stiles would learn to fight monsters, it was still camp. Something the Sheriff wouldn't be able to normally afford considering the medical bills that were piling up. 
> 
> So Stiles goes to Camp, he meets his half brothers and sisters, but mostly bonds with Annabeth. Together the two become a real family, inside and outside the camp. She even comes to stay with Stiles and the Sheriff a few times during the holidays since Stiles is only at Camp during the summer, while Annabeth is there year round. Being close to Annabeth meant being close to Luke, who takes Stiles under his wing along with his sister and he seems to fill the hole that Thalia left. Not completely, but enough to make the pain of losing her easier. Soon, it's as if Stiles has always been part of their group. Stiles crushing on Luke as much as Annabeth had. 
> 
> Come their 12th birthday and Percy arrived and rocks up the camp. Stiles is there to help retrieve Zeus's bolt. He helps Percy find a way to find Grover even if he's not the one chosen for the quest. When Annabeth falls off the cliff, Stiles disobey's Chiron's orders to stay at Camp and actually beats Percy to Annabeth's place and takes the weight of the world off her shoulders. The Athena siblings switch every so often, but it's left it's mark. For his father's sake though, Stiles dyes his hair on a weekly bases(the white hairs turn up almost magically very fast. It's why he normally has a buzz cut. It would just look like a bald spot).
> 
> He nearly convinced Nico not to leave, but failed anyway. He was there in New York when the war raged on against Kronos, helping get civilians to safety, and leading monsters away from buildings full of unconscious people, and stood side by side with Percy as they faced down a possessed Luke. (More of that to be explained in the story. There's a bit of Luke/Stiles.)
> 
> He helped Annabeth search for Percy using his dad's police connections. He went to New Rome to find Percy, he helped Annabeth with her quest as children of Athena after the Mark. He was there to defend Camp Half-Blood against the monsters and the Romans and fight against Gaea. He was there through it all. 
> 
> The summer barely ended, he was still coping with the loss of his friends and the actions of war...barely getting used to the fact that he promised Annabeth he would try for a normal teenage experience and would remain safe...and then Scott gets bitten.

"That...that's a flying ship." Peter pointed out, dumbfounded. Stiles would have been really smug any other time to have all the supernatural creatures stumped, shocked, and awed like that. But that would have to wait. Leo had parked the _Argo II_ over Derek's loft and Percy and Jason were descending...picking him up.

He hasn't seen his demigod friends or his sister since they defeated Gaea and they all started high school. Stiles sees his Beacon friend's eyes flash and the claws extend as Percy and Jason come closer. The child of Athena knew that demigods gave off power and a challenging aura to creatures. It's part of the reason Stiles was sure he was often at odds and ends with all his friends. Werewolf, Banshee, WereCoyote...Stiles was sure if Kira was capable of not being adorable, he'd be at odds with her from time to time too. It totally happened from the get-go with Derek. Stiles quickly steps forward and raises his hands toward the pack, "Whoa guys! I know them!"

"You _KNOW_ them?" Liam asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it's a long-" Stiles doesn't get to finish because Percy's hugging the hell out of him.

"Let him breathe, Jackson, or this trip would have been for naught." Jason said with a smile as he walked up to them. Once Percy let him go, Jason pulled him in to a tight embrace as well. 

Though it was sudden and out of the blue, Stiles really had missed them. So he enjoyed their embrace. Really, he blamed werewolf tendencies for the constant need of touch. 

"Hey, you can't blame me. I haven't seen my best friend in years!" Percy exclaimed and Stiles totally heard Scott's and Derek's growls. Yup...he had some 'splainin to do...

"Hey Stiles." But _that_ would have to wait. Because _that_ was Luke's voice and he should be dead.

Percy stands between them and glares at Luke and turns apologetically to Stiles. "Yeah...we have things to talk about."

Stiles stiffens and his face goes slack. Turning to Percy he demanded, "Where's Annabeth?"

"She's fine." Percy reassured and Stiles let out a sigh of relief. "She's at Camp. But needs your help. We all do. There's...there's something going on and you're the only one we can trust."

He still and quiet for a moment before he steels his resolve. With a nod he said, "Let me get my things." 

Stiles turned and headed towards his Jeep. He heard footsteps behind him but he ignored them. In those steps he transformed from the gangling, awkward teen who tripped over his own two feet and was the comic relief when things got stressful, and became the strong, graceful, confident warrior Chiron trained alongside Annabeth for eight years. He opened the truck of his Jeep and pushed things aside to reveal a secret compartment where he pulled out a duffel bag. 

"So...you have a go-bag all ready and packed for a moment's notice?" Derek's question cut through like steel. 

Luke's presence was still very much throwing him off. All the memories of training and quests and saving the world came back full force and it was hard to be the Stiles the pack knew. Before it was easy. It was something he practiced and perfected for his dad. His dad didn't really like thinking Stiles was in danger at Camp since Chiron promised him it was the safest place on heaven or earth for a Demigod. At camp Stiles would be the strong and mighty hero he was trained to be, but at home he embraced his mortal side. He lived two lives and before they stayed separate. To be honest, with everything that's happened in Beacon, he kind of forgot about his Demigod side. 

So when he turned to face Derek, he saw a bit of bewildering shock in his eyes.

"It's...a long story." Stiles supplied. 

But Derek was still looking at him with wide eyes. 

While Percy dragged Luke back towards the Argo II, Jason waited patiently where he'd been. The pack however had followed Stiles to his Jeep. Stiles was suddenly wishing he'd skipped this week's pack meeting. But Scott wanted everyone present to discuss the aftermath of the Deadpool. Even if Peter should be in Eichen House, they allowed him some freedom to get updated on Kate. He was under magical house arrest and couldn't leave the perimeter of Derek's loft. 

"Stiles! Your hair!" Scott cried as he pointed to Stiles's hair. 

Stiles shut the trunk after slinging the bag's strap over his shoulder and looked at his reflection. The white strand of hair was back and he sighed. He smiled at the pack without happiness or humor in it and said, "Part of that long story."

"Why not take a moment and share. I have a feeling it's gonna be good." Peter suggested. 

"YO! I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE, DUDES! BUT CLOCK'S A TICKING! WE HAVE MONSTERS TO FIGHT, LIVES TO SAVE, DESTINIES TO MEET! COME ON!" Leo yelled from the ship's tallest mast. 

Stiles looked up at the curly haired mechanic and smiled softly. He missed Leo. 

"I gotta go." he told the pack.

Scott, Lydia, and Malia blocked his path and Derek grabbed his arm. 

"You really think we're just going to let you go? What the hell is going on?" Derek demanded. 

"Look, I need you guys to just trust me, okay? I'll be fine. I'll just...I'll be gone a few days." Stiles said as he pulled his arm free from Derek's hold. But even if he managed that, he didn't get anywhere from the blockade. 

"What about your dad?" Lydia asked, eyebrow raised in a demanding manner.

"Tell him Annabeth needs me. He'll understand perfectly." Stiles replied without missing a beat. 

"Who the hell is Annabeth?" Derek demanded, jealousy coming through openly. Stiles didn't even have to be a wolf to sense it. 

"She's....she's my sister. My half-sister." Stiles finally answered.

"You don't have a sister. You're an only child." Malia said bluntly. Then she looked confused and looked around, "Right?"

"He doesn't have any siblings." Derek said and Scott nodded.

"Actually...I have a summer cabin full of half-siblings." Stiles replied dryly. 

"I'm confused." Malia admitted. Behind her Kira and Liam nodded in agreement. 

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "Okay...it's a long story, but the short version? I'm a Demigod. A child of Athena. There's a whole camp for us in New York. There's also a camp in California, but that's for Roman demigods. There's a whole new political system going on, but I'm not going to go into detail cos then I'll be here all night. I've fought some crazy things, I've been to insane places, and I actually saved the world twice with my friends. So you're welcome. And now something else is going on and I have to go, so please...I'll be back. I _promise_!"

"..." was about everyone's response. 

"Prove it." Peter said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Prove you're a demigod." Peter said casually with a shrug.

"I'm a child of Athena, Goddess of War and Wisdom. What do you want me to do? _Think_ at you? I'm sorry, I didn't get any of the cool powers like water manipulation or storm making abilities!" Stiles cried. 

"But I did." Jason said as he stepped up. He raised his hand in the air and tugged. Instead of nothing, a dark grey storm cloud descended and then it spun into a sphere that sparked lightning every so often. Then Jason dispelled it and it was gone. He smiled at Stiles and said, "If that'll move it along. I'm a child of Jupiter, Zeus's Roman counter part, and Stiles's friend. What he says is true. I know this is shocking and a lot to take in, but we are in dire need of his help. And we need to get going. Stiles is right, he'll be back in a few days. A week at most." 

"A week?" Lydia demanded.

"Gives us an hour...we can have things ready by then." Scott said and others shared nods, and or questioning confused looks. 

"You...you can't come." Jason said apologetically.

"Why not?" Malia demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Um...demigod business." When Lydia scoffed, unimpressed, Jason added, "Not that it's discriminatory...it's just...you guys _literally_ can't go where we're going. I'm not even sure you can _see_ what we can fully see."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"He means that as children of the gods, we can see through ancient magic placed on things and places and objects that mortals can't see." Stiles supplied.

"And by mortals do you mean humans? Because I'd like to remind you that none of us are human. Or do you mean mortals regarding life-spans?" Peter asked.

"This will have to wait for when I come back." Stiles said as he gave Jason a pointed look. Jason gave a discreet nod and Stiles was glad that they learned to silently communicate during their adventures. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Stiles didn't even finish the sentence when he was wrapped in a whirlwind of air. He heard the pack scream his name, but it didn't matter. He and Jason were airborne and heading towards the Argo II. 

* * *

 

" _You're safe then?_ " Annabeth asked through the Iris Message. He was in his own cabin/bunk on the Argo II. Since it was just Leo, Jason, Percy, and Luke(for whatever reason he didn't care to find out right now) who picked him up, he had his own cabin.

Stiles nodded and smiled, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

She smiled back. It was a tired smile, one she and the others shared after their trials to stop Gaea. _"It's really good to see you."_

"You too. And soon we'll have the band back together it seems..." Stiles lost his smile and said, " Even an old, thought to be retired, band member."

_"It's a long story. One I want to tell you face to face. I hope you understand?"_

"For you Anny...I'll try. And Percy's keeping him as far away from me as possible, so there's that." Stiles supplied. 

_"I'll have to buy him a blue cupcake then."_

_"Annabeth, Chiron's looking for you."_ Though Stiles couldn't see them, it sounded like one of the Stoll brothers. 

 _"I'll be right there..."_ she turned back to Stiles and smiled apologetically. _"I gotta go. Get some rest. I'll see you soon."_ She swiped her hand through the image and it dispersed. 

Stiles stared at where his sister had been, and then in a .5 second spin, threw a celestial bronze knife that Percy had given him when he boarded. Derek _barely_ managed to dodge it. 

"Does that long story of yours explain those _reflexes_?" Derek demanded as he pulled the knife out of the wood, astonished. 

Stiles's eyes were widened, " _Derek_? What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Did you really think I was going to let you face the mythological unknown without me?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow as he inspected the dagger. When he touched the blade he hissed and dropped it.

"Celestial bronze. Godly metal. Harmless against humans...lethal for monsters." Stiles explained as he picked it up and sheathed it. 

They were close now, so much that Derek pulled Stiles closer by his belt loops. He rested his forehead against his boyfriend's and sighed, "You could have mentioned it..."

"It...it never came up." Stiles said a bit pathetically. 

"I should probably be mad at you..." Derek said lightly as he began to kiss Stiles's jawline then down his neck. Stiles moaned lightly and let his hands travel down Derek's back. 

"Can't have that..." Stiles said breathlessly. He then ran his hands in front of Derek's chest until they landed on his jean's opening. Unbuttoning his pants, Stiles dug his hand in and began to stroke Derek, "I could make it up to you..."

"Yeah?" Derek asked distractedly, thrusting into Stiles's fist.

"Mmm...I could help you join the Mile High Club."

Derek smirked, "Well...if we are going all the way to New York, I guess we have some time to kill." and began to pull Stiles towards the bed. 

"Wait..." Stiles stops and pulls away for a bit. Derek's confused for a second, but then sees Stiles lock the door. "Don't want anyone walking in."

* * *

 

"So...child of war and wisdom, huh? That actually makes sense." Derek said as he pulled Stiles closer to him until Stiles was half resting on top of him. 

Stiles snuggled into Derek's hold. They were shining in their post-coitus glow. They were naked, with the sheet hanging very low on their hips, sharing idle kisses from time to time. Derek trying to be subtle about wanting to ask Stiles more serious questions. 

"Have you ever noticed how...irrationally hostile you were to me? Or wanted to be with me and sometimes you maybe stopped yourself and questioned it? Like...yeah, I could be annoying, but it wasn't _that_ bad? Not enough for you to be that irritated?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah..." Derek admitted. 

"Well, that's actually natural. See, from the beginning of time, monsters have had this _need_. This _urge_ to fight the gods. But once the gods went to Olympus the monsters couldn't challenge them anymore. But they _could_ challenge their children. Creatures and monsters with heightened senses can... _sense_ that urge still."

"So you're saying we're natural enemies?" Derek asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Not saying _that_ exactly. Though we could have fooled anyone in the beginning." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek. Resting his head on Derek's shoulder he continued, "I'm kind of glad you're here, but at the same time..."

"What?" Derek pressed. 

"They'll see you like hunters see you..." Stiles said.

"As a monster." Derek said with a frown.

Stiles kissed him again, deeply and passionately. "Not gonna let anyone hurt you."

Derek smiled softly and kissed Stiles back. 

They laid there in silence, idly caressing each other and making out. Then Derek asked, "So...Annabeth's your sister. Who's Luke?"

Stiles stiffened and pulled away from Derek, frown deep in place, "Don't. Don't ask me that."

"Then what _can_ I ask?" Derek demanded, letting some of the paranoid anger finally show through. 

Stiles stared at him for a moment before turning and getting up from the bed. He walked towards the window and stared angrily outside while he hugged himself. Derek got up from the bed too and stood behind Stiles. 

"I thought I knew you. But it turns out I don't know you at all! I have no idea what you've really done or where you've been or who means what to you and I'm jealous, okay? I'm jealous and paranoid and really unsure right now. I saw the way he looked at you. I smelled it! Is there something I need to worry-"

" _No_!" Stiles turned around and shook his head in response. 

" _Okay_! So then answer me, who _is_ Luke?" Derek demanded. 

"I'll answer any other question, but don't ask me about him." Stiles closed his eyes and pleaded.

" _Why_?"

"BECAUSE!" Stiles yelled. He was panting and glaring at Derek. But it left him when he saw the hurt in Derek's eyes. He looked down ashamed before he answered. "Because...Luke...Luke is my Kate. So please...please don't ask me..."

Hearing the name of the woman who ruined his life, Derek looked away in shame himself. He shouldn't have pushed. And if it was something as serious as Kate-Likeness, he wouldn't. He pulled Stiles tightly against him and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

"I know...I know there's a lot I have to tell you, but...for the next week can you just...roll with things. For me?" Stiles begged. 

"Okay..." Derek agreed. 

 ** _"PUT SOME PANTS ON!"_  **was heard with a crash against their door. 

"Buford..." Stiles deadpanned. 

"Wha...who?" Derek asked, confused and a bit alarmed. He and Stiles _weren't_ wearing pants. 

"He's a magical three legged table. He's like...a chaperon." Stiles supplied. 

"I...uh...what?" Derek asked, really confused.

Stiles nodded, "Like I said...just roll with everything, okay babe?"

Derek could only nod. 

There was another knock on the door, "Dude? Is someone else in there?"

"Yes, and neither of us are wearing pants, so...leave us be, Valdez." Stiles called out as he dragged Derek back to bed. "We'll be sleeping. Wake us up for dinner."

"Okay." Leo said from the other side. The he was heard walking away, Buford hot on his trail, the mini Coach Hedge Hologram yelling, _ **"CUT THAT OUT!"**_

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oye cabron, dinner will be ready in ten. Get decent!" Leo's voice came from the other side of the door. 

"Thanks, Repair Boy. We'll be there." Stiles called out as he stretched in bed. 

Derek was already standing and putting on his pants. Stiles just leaned back and enjoyed the view of Derek bending over to pick up his shirt. The werewolf turned to Stiles with a silent questioning look, to which Stiles just smirked. Derek was different when in private with Stiles than he was with the rest of the pack in public. For example, Derek wouldn't so easily flex for Stiles in public. But now in the privacy of their room, shirtless, and pants unbuttoned...yeah, he gave Stiles a lil tease. 

"So...Repair Boy?" Derek asked once they were both fully dressed. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. "Mmm. That's Leo. He's the son of Hephaestus. Smith God...and fire. He may spontaneously combust, don't freak out if that happens. He's fire proof."

Derek's hands rested on Stiles's hips and he pulled back to stare blankly at his boyfriend. 

Stiles shrugged, "It gets weirder..."

"Okay...Who else is here?" Derek asked.

"Percy, the dark haired one who hugged me-"

"Your best friend?" Derek asked with a slight smirk. "Scott's probably going to give you the biggest tantrum ever."

Stiles groaned, "Don't remind me..." then he shook his head. "Okay, so Percy! He's the son of Poseidon. He's got different nicknames. Leo calls him Water Boy or Aquaman. He hates both. Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain and it's cute. Kind of how I call you Sourwolf." he said with a smile and kissed Derek again. Derek's lips twitched upwards a bit, secretly loving his nickname...when Stiles used it. "I personally call him Captain Nemo." 

"Does he know who Captain Nemo is?" Derek asked.

"Nope. He thinks I'm talking about the fish." Stiles replied with a chuckle. 

"And the blond who whisked you away?" Derek asked with a bit of a pout, and Stiles totally heard the bit of jealousy in there. 

"Jason. As he introduced himself, he's the son of Jupiter. He was born and raised Roman, but he acts more Greek...it's a thing. All well explained much later, promise." Stiles swore.

"Among another billion things." Derek deadpanned.

"Right." Stiles agreed as he began to pull Derek towards the door. "Anyway, Jason, like Percy has different names. It all depends. Sparky, Eagle One, Thunderbird..."

"And you?" Derek asked.

"Wise Boy is popular. Even though Athena is the Goddess of War too, a lot of people mostly associate that aspect with Ares. And anyway...it was a tag team nickname. Me and my sister Annabeth were inseparable as kids. Being know-it-alls, spurting facts when people asked questions...whether they were serious or rhetorical. We were Annabeth and Stiles...Wise Boy and Wise Girl." Stiles said with a real, soft, gentle smile.

"You really care about her..." Derek said once they were out in the hallway. 

Stiles nodded. "Yeah...I...I first came to camp when I was eight. My mom just died, monsters were really real and...I was scared and alone. Annabeth made things easier. She loved to learn but it's lonely, being that curious. I had not just the 'tolerance' and 'patience' for her curiosity, but I interact in ways that no one else did. And I understood her in ways no one else did too."

"Like finding pack..."

"Yeah." Stiles agreed. 

Derek reached for Stiles's hand and interlocked their fingers, and gave Stiles's hand a squeeze. 

* * *

 

They walk hand-in-hand through the ship. Stiles explaining Festus to Derek as best as he could, as well as Leo's other little gadgets. For the most part, Derek took it in stride. He did kind of wolf out a bit when he saw Buford. 

Magic like that usually didn't bode well for him. But Stiles was there and it was...manageable.

When they arrived to the mess hall it was to find Leo in deep conversation with Percy, Jason adding in his own tidbit every so often, and Luke seated farthest away. The conversation stopped when they entered and everyone looked at them. Leo grinned mischievously at Stiles and gave him an over dramatic wink and thumbs up. Percy raised an eyebrow at Derek but then just shrugged and smiled and waved at Stiles. Jason nodded with a small smile.

Luke all but glared at Derek.

Stiles did his absolute best to ignore Luke and Derek was kind of amazed by it. Stiles normally would be very vocal and expressive about his anger or indignation.

The table was long and rectangular. Luke was on the side end near the entrance. Derek didn't miss how Stiles stalked in like a war leader into a war room. He followed Stiles to the other end of the table. Percy and Jason were sitting on either side end of the other edge across each other. Leo seated next to Jason, on his left. That was until Jason stood and sat on Leo's left. Derek raised a slight eyebrow in question but it was soon answered. Stiles took the seat at the head of the table, and Jason's now empty seat was for him.

Derek took it and silently questioned Stiles and the situation. If demigods worked in a hierarchy like wolves did, the Head of the table was reserved for someone in charge, someone in power. If they were going by Godly parents, wouldn't the son of Jupiter(Zeus) have more merit than a son of Athena?

Before he could ask anything, Buford the Table came running in with a platter full of burgers, hot dogs, and fries. There were metallic cups, plastic plates, condiments, and those plastic spork, knife, and spoon packets with a napkin. The table stopped by Leo who put everything on the table. Jason and Percy grabbed their own things and began to serve themselves. Stiles grabbed things for him and for Derek.  Luke stood up, making an overly dramatic movement with his chair, and grabbed his food and went to sit back down. 

The tension was getting kind of tense and awkward, but when he looked at Stiles he received a reassuring smile. 

"Want a burger or hot dog?" Stiles asked.

"Burger." he replied quietly. 

Stiles nodded and grabbed his burger for him while he grabbed some ketchup. He grabbed his glass and looked at it and then around. 

"It's magic, dude." Leo said.

Derek looked at him with a silent questioning gaze. 

Leo pointed to the cup and explained, "It's magic. It'll fill itself up. Just ask it for whatever you want. No alcohol though...though you look old enough to legally drink, so there _may_ be a chance it'll give you some. But no guarantee."

Derek didn't look convinced. He was always paranoid, and he was the new and odd one out. Was this just some gag on the new guy?

"Like this. 'Coke'." Leo spoke and the cup filled itself up with coke. 

Derek's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't let Mr. D hear you." Percy said with a grin. Then he grinned wider to Stiles and they both said, "Diet Pepsi guy." at the same time and then laughed. Derek felt a bit lost at the inside joke and was still unsure. Would he even be able to use the cup? 

Thankfully, he had Stiles with him. Stiles grabbed both of their glasses and said, "Coke." The cups filled up and he passed Derek his. The wolf smiled gratefully at his boyfriend. Though when he grabbed his glass, he looked at it astonished. This was all very...Harry Potterish. 

"So, Jason...how's the whole 'Building a temple and/or shrine to every god, minor god, and deity in both camps' going?" Stiles asked as he fixed his plate. 

"It's...going." Jason replied with a chuckle. 

"Yeah. Though it's been a total bonding opportunity for me, Jay, and Annabeth." Leo supplied.

"Yeah?" Stiles prompted.

"Yup! She designs it, I build it, and Jason and Percy are my lap dogs who have to do what Annabeth and I say." Leo said happily. 

Jason and Percy groaned in unison. 

"They're evil when they're bossy." Jason said. 

Stiles chuckled. "How's Pipes?"

"Great." Jason replied with a dreamy smile. 

"When I'm not wanted by the building trio," Percy said that part with a pout, but then perked up, "Piper and I head out to sea and surf. Thanks to yours truly we always have choice waves."

"Oh man! That reminds me! Stiles, you totally missed what happened at the Aphrodite Cabin!" Leo exclaimed and then barked out a laugh. Percy and Jason snickering too. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Okay, so the Stoll brothers threw a golden spray painted mango into the cabin with 'For The Hottest' written on it."

"No!" Stiles gasped in disbelief, covering his mouth and then laughed. 

"Yes!" All three others yelled and laughed too. 

"I've never seen glitter used so violently." Leo managed out while wiping his eyes from a tear, he was laughing so hard. 

"How the hell did that end?" Stiles inquired. 

"Oh man, it was horrible. The girls were ripping each other's clothes and throwing lipstick, jewelry, and Gucci shoes out the windows. Eventually, the cabin found out who was behind it and put [Permanent Makeup](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Permanent_Makeup) on Travis' face as payback. He looked like a clown for a month." Jason commented. 

"Yikes...never mess with an Aphrodite kid." Leo said. Then he playfully punched Jason in the shoulder, "But we already know that. Since their councilor is our BFF." 

"What about Hazel and Frank? How are they doing?" Stiles asked. 

"Frank's doing really great as Praetor." Percy said proudly.

"Yeah, he and Reyna are working really well together to blend the old with the new. Keeping traditions strong, but bringing in some modern justice...and fixing up anything and everything Octavian corrupted." Jason explained, practically spitting out Octavian's name. 

"Yup, the residents of New Rome and their plushies can rest easy now that ole Octy is pushing up daisies." Leo snickered.

"Hey, don't joke about that. I miss Perry..." Percy sighed forlornly. And as a side remark he added, "And I'm pretty sure Persephone wouldn't let that idiot _anywhere_ near her daisies."

"Perry?" Leo questioned.

"My panda pillow pet. I had him on the way to New Rome. He was totally cool and kept my head soft while I camped...then Octavian just... _killed_ him, man. It was horrible." Percy angrily dunked his fry into his ketchup. 

"So...your name is Percy and you had a Panda Pillow Pet named Perry?" Leo stated rather than asked. 

"Yup."

"...You're alright, Jackson." Leo nodded in approval. 

Stiles shook his head fondly. "And Hazel?"

"Oh, she's good too! She's practically mastered Shadow Travel so she can visit each camp easily enough. She and Lou Ellen get along great and she's making real progress in her magic." Percy replied, once more, really proudly. It reminded Stiles of his dad when he made first line and _actually_ got to play. 

"Speaking of Shadow Travel. What about Neeks?" Stiles asked, taking a bite of his hot dog. 

"Percy's still not his type." Leo replied cheekily. Percy threw a fry at him. 

"He's okay too. Still... _Nico_ , though, ya know? He and Will are close to getting together, I just know it!" Jason said confidently. 

"And here I thought Piper was the child of Love." Percy muttered. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jason rolled his eyes. 

Everyone took a moment to just eat. Luke's staring was really obvious but no one mentioned anything and he didn't say a word either. Derek was usually one in favor of silence, awkward or not since he would have no problem with it. But he wasn't in familiar territory or around familiar people. The silence was getting to him and making his wolf angsty. 

Leo cleared his throat and turned to Derek and Stiles, "So...how you two crazy kids meet? It's Stiles, so I expect something crazy."

"I accused him to my dad, who is the Sheriff mind you, of being a murderer." Stiles replied with an amused grin. He and Derek shared a smile, a secret smile one shares with their loved one. Derek felt unusually happy as liquid warmth coursed through him. He had a secret memory with Stiles that no one else in the room could share in. It was great. 

Leo slammed his fist on the table a few times as he laughed, "Oh man! Seriously?"

"Yeah, turns out I was just a werewolf." Derek finished. 

"A werewolf? _Seriously_?" Luke finally spoke out. His glare towards Derek was colder now. Though it probably shouldn't have, it made Derek squirm and feel insecure. 

"Yes, _really_." Stiles replied calmly and just as cold as Luke's glare. 

"Huh, so like...what's the real deal with werewolves? I mean, we talking Remus Lupin or Jacob Black?" Percy asked, bringing attention away from the hostilities. 

"Um...neither?" Derek replied awkwardly. 

"He's an _evolved_ werewolf. He's got heightened senses. Hearing, seeing, smelling. Rapid reflexes. He's a walking, talking lying detector. He's got fast healing, super speed, and super strength." Stiles boasted about Derek so proudly, Derek himself was blushing. And Stiles wasn't even done yet. "He's also got razor sharp claws and fangs...and can shift into an actual wolf whenever he wants."

"Really? Oh that's so cool!" Leo exclaimed. 

"Totally. So like...would he be more Lupa's charge or Lycaon's?" Percy asked casually. 

"Neither, but if there _had_ to be a choice, Lupa." Stiles replied. Derek raised a questioning eyebrow and so Stiles elaborated, "Lycaon is the first Greek werewolf. And kind of known as the Werewolf God/ruler to other werewolves."

"Yeah, Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge had to fight him and his pack. He's a total dick." Percy said. 

"Think...Peter when he was an Alpha." Stiles gave Derek a visualization. 

"If someone like that is a Werewolf God then I choose to be an atheist." Derek deadpanned. 

The boys, minus Luke, chuckled. 

"And Lupa is?" Derek asked, not wanting the awkward silence to come back. 

"Roman Wolf Goddess. She trains new Roman Demigods and Legacies with her pack before they come to New Rome. All wolves basically answer to her." Jason explained. 

"Alpha of all wolves in a way. But more motherly...in a strict, Roman, military way." Stiles added. 

"She's pretty cool. Tough as Hades." Percy added. 

"He means Hell. You'll hear a lot of references like that. 'What the Hades?', 'For the love of Zeus!' He's the head honcho and is used a lot, but demigods may choose to use their own parent too. And for the record, Hades and Hell are not equivalent. Hades is the Underworld. The fields of Punishment and Tartarus are more Hell like."

"Just like Pluto isn't the god of Death. He's the _Ruler_ of the underworld. Thanatos is the God of Death." Jason supplied. 

"Jason's a Roman, so he has the habit of using the Roman versions. We're heading to Camp Half-Blood and that's the Greek camp. Camp Jupiter is the Roman one, and that's in San Fran." Leo explained. 

Derek's head was spinning a bit. Sure he knew the basic myths from both Greek and Roman mythology, but before they were just stories. Now knowing that they were true...well, that hadn't really sunk in yet. Not fully anyway. Having to keep up with everything? He grabbed his head. He was getting a headache. 

Stiles reached out and placed a hand over his. "Hey...it's okay. There is a _lot_. Trust us...it took all of us time to get a handle on things." 

"Yeah dude. Heck, I've been at camp for a few years now and I _still_ don't know every single myth and story or minor god or monster. Hell, sometimes I need refreshers on the bigger gods. _But_! That's what friends and siblings are for! If I don't know something, someone else does." Leo said happily. 

"Teamwork is a very important aspect we've come to learn. Not the easiest subject to learn, but important." Jason said. 

That sounded about right, Derek thought. But it also sounded... _off_ in a way.

Naturally Stiles knew his boyfriend really well and explained, "All of our stories are different. Not all of them are tragic but...demigods don't have the best beginnings. It makes us...not the easiest of team players."

"My mom and I love each other a lot. She always knew what I was and did her best to protect me...and put up with the extras that came with me being a demigod. Me always getting in trouble and fighting. Getting kicked out of school after school. It was just the two of us for a while and we didn't make that much money...and then she married this horrible guy for my sake." Percy grumbled at the thought of his ex-step father. At Derek's really confused face, Percy explained. "Demigods have a unique scent that attracts monsters. Our scents become stronger and more profound when we know what we are. My mom did her best to keep me from knowing. And people's personality impact their scent. My step dad was the grosses human piece of crap you could imagine. A drinker, smoker...dead beat. Living with him was hell. He disrespected my mother, treated her like a servant...and she put up with it...because it kept me safe from monsters."

"My mom was awesome too. But I lost control of my powers. Or really, I didn't have any control. I started the fire in her garage. She died and it was my fault, I mean sure Hera had a big part in it, but it was my powers, ya know? My family blamed me and no one took me in. I was placed in the system. Ran away lots of times. Then I met Pipes and Jason. There was this weird mix up with fake memories, but we got it solved." Leo said with a casual tone, but Derek saw the real pain and sorrow in his eyes. Having lost his family in a fire too...one that in a way was his fault too, he could related a lot. 

"My mother was a celebrity almost. I can't really remember that part. But she had a lot of arrogance...she got high off of power and pride. She manage to attract Zeus twice. My sister  was born first. And she's the daughter of Zeus. And then me, his Roman side...and he had to leave again and this time didn't come back...it drove her to deep alcoholism and them she...abandoned me in the Wolf House. I was two years old. There Lupa took me, trained me, and when I was ready I went to Camp Jupiter. I became Praetor for some time." Jason told his own story. 

"The Gods don't really think the way mortals do. To them children...aren't expensive. They aren't..." Stiles searched for the right words, "Gods _can't_ be as maternal as mortals. It would be _too_ human. And the Gods _can't_ be human...Some parents, like Sally, accept the responsibility and are true essence of awesomeness, and have the luck to more or less have a successful life. I mean, it wasn't easy but Percy and her are both still alive and thriving. Some parents die protecting their children." he said glancing at Leo. "Some are driven into insanity...one way..." Stiles cast a glance towards Jason and then to Luke, "Or another." Luke had been looking at them as they spoke. When Stiles looked at him, he looked down at his plate. Stiles cleared his throat a bit, "Some parents...may not care. Or lose interest. I mean, the Gods can pick from common civilians who are librarians. Or...movie stars. Sometimes the Gods don't let the mortal they have sex with know what they were and the baby is just a surprise. Then...then there's me and my siblings."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Well...we're born like our mother." Stiles said. 

Derek took a moment to recall what he knew of Athena. Now that he thought about it he could have sworn she was one of the Maiden Goddesses along with Artemis and Hestia. How was she born again? Right, Zeus had a headache and he cracked open his skull...and out came a full armored and armed...Goddess.

"You were made out of a thought?" Derek finally asked.

Stiles smiled sheepishly at him, but nodded. "When mother likes someone's mind and way of thinking...I am literally a brain child. I even descended from the heavens in a golden crib."

"Wow..." Derek said in wonder.

"Yeah...my parents were thinking about children at the time, but my mom's health made things hard. I was a real, actual, literal blessing for them. But not all are like that. I mean, one day you could be a single, smart dude who hasn't had sex in a couple of months and then _bam_! Baby!" 

There was some engine noises that were overly loud and didn't seem to be right. Derek immediately panicked and feared the ship was going down. 

"Whoa, hey...calm down. We're just nearing Camp Half-Blood." Stiles said. 

When Derek looked at Stiles he saw Stiles looking at his hands. Derek looked too and his claws had extended. He closed his hands into fist and willed the claws away. 

Everyone got up, so Derek followed suit. Stiles interlocked their fingers and everyone filed out of the mess hall and up towards the deck. Derek had to admit...it was one hell of a sensation. 

The wind against his skin and through his hair, the sight of the setting sun on the New York skyline, being there with Stiles on this new adventure, learning about Stiles's real identity...it was kind of epic. 

* * *

 

Derek tried not to be uncomfortable. 

He tried to be aloof and uncaring and the personification of cool as he waited for Stiles. 

They arrived after dinner, not just for them but for the whole camp as well apparently. Their arrival at the camp was treated pretty similar to the ship's arrival over Derek's loft. Though there were a lot of people who just continued with what they were doing as if a giant, floating, armed ship wasn't hovering over the sky, a lot of people gathered around to see what was going on. 

A blonde girl in an orange shirt, green shorts, and blue jacket ran into Stiles's arms and he swung her around as they embraced tightly. It reminded him so much of when he and Cora reunited. Any remaining jealousy he had towards this Annabeth person, disappeared as he saw for himself how strongly a sibling bond they had. Derek was more surprised that Stiles had kept her a secret. 

It was the first time Derek has ever seen a centaur. It was...surprising. Especially since he knew of Chiron. To finally see someone of legend in the flesh, it was...quite the experience. 

When the legendary old centaur embraced Stiles like a father welcoming a son from from war...it was a heart warming thing to see. But it also gnawed on Derek's curiosity about the sort of things Stiles has done to warrant such emotions of relief to see Stiles in one piece. 

That was about an hour ago. 

Stiles was led to an old house apparently called 'The Big House' by Annabeth and Chiron. Percy, Jason, and Leo followed a bit after. Leo stopped at the doorway and told Derek that the head of cabins were to meet and discuss matters.

Derek was asked to wait outside and he watched as more kids came up and walked inside. Everyone who passed by eyed him. Some with curiosity, some with lust or a blush. He ignored them all. Then he tried to zero in on Stiles's voice and heartbeat, but couldn't locate either. He couldn't hear anything inside the house and cursed as he realized it was warded.

After the head of cabins had gone inside, a lot of the crowd who had formed when the ship arrived disbanded. But some remained. There was a group of girls whispering across the house and every so often they would look at him and then huddle back together and giggle. Derek didn't even bother to tune into see what they were saying. With a quiet sigh he leaned against the banister with his arms crossed and hoped the meeting wouldn't take much longer. 

When one of the girls began to walk his way, those thoughts intensified. The girl was about a yard away, smiling 'charmingly' at him and getting ready to speak, when the door slammed open. Stiles burst through and lunged himself at Derek. The werewolf's reflexes acted and caught Stiles mid jump. He barely had time to register what was happening but suddenly Stiles was kissing him and it was _not_ PG rated. It was deep and passionate and needy. Derek acted on his instincts and returned the kiss, and when Stiles rubbed his groin against Derek's, Derek returned the action and let out a throaty moan. His cock hardened immediately and he had nothing else on his mind other than mating with his boyfriend. 

" ** _A-hem!_** "

Derek pulled back, feeling dazed, and stared at Stiles face. Stiles's eyes were dilated and glazed, there was a blush on his cheeks, and his lips were glossy and swollen. He looked ravishing. 

But sadly around them were gawking people. Leo and Percy were in the background snickering and high-fiving. Jason was whispering into the ear of a tanned girl with a feathered braid, who was smirking devilishly and giving Stiles a thumbs up. Annabeth was shaking her head fondly. Chiron was blushing and trying to look strict, but seemed uncomfortable. The girl who had been advancing towards him looked livid and Derek could easily smell the jealousy from where he was. 

"Mr. Stilinski, please show some restraint." Chiron chided.

"What? Just stating my claim, Chiron. Gotta let anyone and everyone know that this fine ass is mine," Stiles smirked and groped Derek's ass in emphasis. That actually made the wolf blush. But it also made him kind of happy. 

Stiles and him still had to be careful with their relationship. The pack knew and understood, but their age and species being different was still a bit of an issue around the rest of Beacon. Here though...Derek couldn't explain it, but it was _different_. And he was... _happy_ , that Stiles wasn't ashamed of him. That possessive behavior Stiles showed towards him was also very...sexy. Very wolfish. Derek and his wolf approved, and felt the same way. 

Despite the strict stare they were getting from Chiron, Derek pulled Stiles's back to his chest and held him protectively. Feeling the radiance of happiness from Stiles only lifted Derek's confidence. 

Chiron cleared his throat again, "Right...well, it's been a long day. Revelations have been made, but there is no immediate danger as of now. We can all head to bed." Chiron said loudly, informing everyone. 

"Right. Come on, Der, I'll show you Cabin Six." Stiles said as he began to walk away. 

"No." Chiron said strictly. 

"Where else is Derek supposed to stay? The ship? No way!" Stiles cried.

"Of course he won't stay in the ship. You welcomed him, so he is welcomed. But you two are not staying in the same cabin." Chiron ordered.

"Why not?" Stiles demanded.

"Because it's inappropriate!"

"The rules state that a boy and a girl can't be alone in a cabin together. Derek and I are both guys." Stiles tried with a technicality.

"But as you've just proven to every one present, you're in a relationship, and therefore it is inappropriate for you to be in the same cabin." Chiron explained.

Stiles cursed. "Damn...jumped the gun on that one."

"Well, I love you bro, but I still don't need to wake up to... _that_." Annabeth hinted towards sex. 

"He can stay with us." the girl who had been coming to flirt with him said in an overly sweet voice.

"Yeah, he can stay in our cabin. He can take Drew's bed while she sleeps...oh I don't know, will the nymphs let her sleep in the strawberry fields?" the girl with the feathered braid said. The girl, Drew, glared at her before huffing and turning away with a flip of her hair. 

Stiles smiled at her and said, "Love ya, Pipes." 

'Ah, so that's Piper.' Derek's mind supplied. 

"Things have changed, but traditionally I supposed he would stay in Cabin Eleven." Chiron said thoughtfully. 

Derek didn't know what cabin that was, but he saw Stiles frown. 

"He can stay with me." Percy stepped up with his offer. 

"I'm not sure-" Chiron began but Percy stopped him.

"Tyson's not at camp at the moment, I got the cabin to myself. More than enough room. And I'm inviting Derek to stay with me during his stay." Percy said. 

"It's not really traditional...." Chiron muttered.

"Yeah, cos Percy's totally _not_ the trouble making kid who throws caution to the wind and does what his heart thinks is right." Leo scoffed. "And besides, it totally makes sense." When everyone looked at Leo for explanation, he smirked, "Cabin Three's gone from being the Cabin of Poseidon to Cabin of Athena's children's boyfriends."

* * *

 

"Thanks for letting me crash here...is Cabin Eleven bad or something?" Derek asked as he claimed one of the empty bunks. 

"No, not bad." Percy said as he shook his head. He sat down on his own bunk and then explained. "That's just Hermes's cabin. It was formerly used as a home for all unclaimed demigods, as well as the children of the minor gods. Hermes' Cabin is the largest cabin and is packed at all times, even now."

"What's that mean?" Derek asked. He thinks it may be easier to get information from Percy than it would be Stiles. Or he hoped at least. He thought he knew Stiles pretty well. This bomb-shelling secret has really thrown Derek for a loop and part of him still hasn't fully registered that Stiles wasn't fully human. 

"Well, when I first arrived at camp there were only twelve cabins. In honor and representation of the twelve gods and goddesses who ruled Olympus. There was a cabin for Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus." Percy said reciting each cabin in order. "Sometimes kids were claimed quickly. Sometimes it took time...Gods didn't take it as a priority since time is different for them. But basically there were only cabins for the twelve. Anyone else, even if claimed by a parent, would have to stay in Cabin Eleven. Even if Hera's and Artemis's remained empty...mostly. Hera's is mostly in honor because we can't have her pissed off..." he said with an eye roll. "Artemis is a maiden goddess, yes, but she has her hunters. They visit from time to time and stay there.  
  
"After the war with Kronos, I made the gods promise to claim their kids by the age 13 and each god and goddess gets a cabin. We're up to twenty now." Percy comments. 

"Wow...and _you_ , made that happen?" Derek asked, astonished. It seemed like a big feat. 

Percy shrugged, "Saved the world from my evil grandfather. Had some perks."

Derek looked at him weirdly and Percy laughed awkwardly, "Yeah...our Greek family jokes kind of grow on you."

"Yeah, about that...would it be rude if I ask about..."

"Incest?" Percy guessed. Derek looked away with a blush, but nodded. "It's a common question. And understandable. But it's...it's very human thinking. Gods are...celestial beings. Yes they have genders but they can will themselves to be _anything_. They don't have DNA, per say so..." Percy shakes his head. "I'm horrible at explaining this stuff. All I know is that so long as you're not from the same cabin, it's not weird. But...tell anyone outside of camp my father's Poseidon and I'm dating a child of Athena and people will tell me I'm kind of dating my niece...so...yeah, it's...it's a thing."

"Right..." Derek said. Then he looked like he wanted to ask something else, but bit his tongue. 

"Ask me, dude. Go ahead. Can't get anymore awkward than incest, right?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"You have the same white streak as Stiles." Derek blurted out. 

Percy ran a hand through his hair and he smiled sadly. "Do you know the tale of Atlas?"

"He holds up the sky, right?" Derek asked. 

Percy nodded. "It was when we were fourteen. We were rescuing two demigods. It should have been kind of standard. We'd just recovered a friend we once thought was lost. It was their first mission out after so long...but things got bad. We were fighting a monster and Annabeth fell off a cliff with it. Long story short, Annabeth was tricked or forced to take the weight of the world. That was a job for an immortal...we're only half god, with mortal life-spans." Percy paused from his explanation and Derek saw the clear fear and sadness in his eyes as he recalled the memory. "When Stiles found out he was...pissed. Hell, he was more than that. It was so easy to mistake him as an Ares kid." Percy said with a scoff. 

Derek smiled, not fully understanding, and yet it sounded right. 

"We weren't allowed to go on the rescue mission. But Stiles and I wouldn't wait around. But we didn't think of helping each other, not after the strict lecture and warning Chiron gave us. But we both went anyway. Stiles though...he's far more clever than me. So he got to Annabeth way before I did. He kept Annabeth safe from her kidnappers. He also took on the weight of the world from her shoulders and bared it until Artemis got there...and really, I'm not sure how long that was." Percy explained. 

Derek's back was stiff and his mouth was thinned out into a straight line as he listened. 

"We had to fight Atlas, but only a real, full fledged god could beat him. So I took the burden from Artemis until she dealt with Atlas. Since then...Annabeth, Stiles, and I have shared the weight of the world...and it came with a permanent present. The reason Stiles used to have a buzz cut was because it was easier to hide it. Better than dying it every other week." Percy said. 

"He's a hero..." Derek said after a pause. 

Percy smiled. "Yeah. He's been to the Underworld, he's fought monsters and gods and demigods. He's sailed through the Bermuda Triangle...he's and Annabeth are pillars in our camp. Whenever anything goes wrong, they're included because they always have a plan, and it's usually one that's courageous, hopefully, and _possible_. The loves of our lives are kick ass, man."

Derek smiled at that. It was true. 

But there was one more thing that he _had_ to ask. 

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"Who the hell is Luke?"

Percy's face darkened a bit. "It's...a complicated story."

"I'm not sleepy." Derek said with a determined face. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't be either. Okay, it's like this..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of enjoying writing Derek and Stiles in this. I like that Stiles gets to show off his boyfriend and I want Derek to get the chance to show off...we'll be seeing lots of that. 
> 
> I hope I'm capturing everyone's personalities correctly. I thank all of those who comment, and I ask if you have time and really like what I'm doing, to take a moment and comment....? Pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Last time on Stiles: TSoWaW_ **

 

_"The loves of our lives are kick ass, man."_

_Derek smiled at that. It was true._

_But there was one more thing that he had to ask._

_"One more question."_

_"Shoot."_

_"Who the hell is Luke?"_

_Percy's face darkened a bit. "It's...a complicated story."_

_"I'm not sleepy." Derek said with a determined face._

_"Yeah, I wouldn't be either. Okay, it's like this..."_

* * *

 

 

"His name is Luke Castellan. He's the son of Hermes and...he died a hero." Percy's voice was that of a professional spokes man who repeated the same thing over and over each and every day. When Derek gave him a raised eyebrow look, Percy sighed. "When I first arrived to camp it was after being chased by a monster. She was turned into this golden shimmering statue...she was all I had. I was lost and thrown into this whole new world where monsters were real and wanted to kill me. People here were looking at me like an experiment...watching with anticipation as to who my parent was. Since there were more male god cabins than female and they knew I had a mortal mother, there were bets and all of that...Luke reached out like an actual person in the midst of all that chaos."

Percy paused for a bit, getting lost in his thoughts. Derek saw practically see the memories swooshing through Percy's mind. When the demigod finally remembered he had a story to tell he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Luke was a cool dude. He had this chill vibe about him. He was also older and carried himself like he was in charge. Being one of the oldest living demigods at the time...well, he was someone people looked up to for obvious reasons."

Derek frowned at that. "What does that mean?" 

He felt a bit stupid...okay, really stupid. He kept asking basic questions at just about every other comment someone else said. Even if he didn't ask it out loud, he thought it. He was worried he'll get annoying fast. Or that they won't get to the topic at hand and how Luke knew Stiles. 

Percy had that look of being about to tell Derek something, but catching himself in time to consider if he should. 

" _Please_!" Derek begged. He needed to know. Everything!

Percy sighed, "Demigods...Greek ones anyway, don't have the best track records for living long."

Derek sat up straighter and he immediately looked towards the door. His ears and nose immediately trying to find Stiles, but there was too much between them. He stood up and was about to leave and just... _find_ Stiles, when Percy shot out of bed and stopped by him grabbing his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that."  

"Why not?" Derek demanded as he defiantly pulled his shoulder away. 

"Werewolf or not, I don't think you'll get far if the harpies catch you." Percy deadpanned.

"Harpies? _Seriously_?" Derek asked incredulously. That kind of made him want to go after Stiles _more_!

"Yup," Percy answered with a smirk. "There are three "cleaning harpies" named Aello, Celaeno, and Ocypete. These harpies that come to eat [demigods](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Demigods) that sneak out of their cabins at night. They always refer to themselves in the third person. They're crossbred with the dodo birds, and like [Cyclops](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Cyclops), they are immune to lava and fire, as they wash the camp's dishes with lava."

Derek just blinked at him. Then when a long paused passed he settled with, "You have your dishes washed by harpies in _lava_?"

"It should kill 99.9% of all germs." Percy answered cheekily. Then he pushed Derek back to the bunk he was using. "Do you want me to continue?"

Derek just nodded with a frown. 

Percy flopped back onto his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay so...demigod's give off a powerful scent. The stronger your parent, the more potent the scent. Me and Jason give off a more powerful scent because our fathers are two of the Big Three. But that doesn't mean other's can't become stronger...ours are just more potent because...well, uh..."

As Percy searched for the right words to use Derek could easily see a resemblance to Scott. Well, in that respect anyway. Stiles has always been the one who was good with words. Scott fumbled as he tried to use the words he's heard from others. Derek assumes Percy was racking his brain for previous speeches about this topic he might have heard from Stiles or any of the other demigods.

Taking into consideration what Derek just heard it did register in his mind the different scents he smelled on the ship. He smelled the ocean while they were flying over the middle of the United States. While smelling ozone and also the scent of...soot and grease. At first he took it all to the ship being a ship, in the sky, and full of weapons. But after remembering Stiles's explanation of who all the guys were and who their parents were Derek realized it was those at the table he was with that were giving off those scents. The son of the sea god, the son of the sky god, and the son of the god of fire and forges. 

"You can hide your scent...as long as you don't know you're a demigod. Once you know, your scent reaches it's peak and it's like a neon sign with huge bright lights signaling monsters to you. If you're lucky, a satyr will have brought you to camp before a monster finds you..." Percy explained.

"And if one doesn't?" Derek asked.

Percy looked out the window and was seeing something far away that Derek couldn't see. "That fact...it'll bring us back to Luke." Derek frowned and Percy shrugged and looked way too tired for someone his age. Derek has been through a lot and is older than Percy, but Percy at the moment looked more tired than he's ever been. 

"Camp Half-Blood is supposed to be the safest place for a demigod. And it is. We're safe here...we're trained, we're educated. We're...given a place to feel like we belong. But not all of us make it here. And some of us who do end up dying too. It's...it's rare that Greek demigods live past sixteen." Percy lowered his head and looked at his feet. "Scares me, ya know? I mean, me and my group of friends have personally nearly died so many times in horrifying ways...and we're still looking over our shoulder when we have to leave Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter. Knowing that on any day, at any hour...any one of us can die and it would be... _normal_." Percy scoffed at the word. He stood up and went to sit at the edge of the fountain. He swirled his finger in the water, making odd and random patterns. "We're heroes...and the good die young." His voice was distant and again with the far away stare. 

He shook his head and turned his body so he was facing Derek. He sat on the floor and had his back leaning against the fountain. "Sorry...it's just. It sucks. We've lost a lot of good people. Lot of them didn't even make it to high school..."

"Anyway..." Percy cleared his throat and continued. "Luke. He was another pillar. Actually, before Stiles and Annabeth _he_ was the pillar aside from Chiron. Everyone trusted him and liked him and looked up to him...

"He hated how we were treated. He wasn't the only one but the hatred he had was apparently worse than anyone could have ever expected. Before when there were only twelve cabins, Luke used to be the councilor for Cabin Eleven. He saw how people came and went. Some were his siblings, others were unclaimed. Or if they knew who their parent was but they weren't one of the twelve, then they were stuck there. Feeling as unwanted as Luke felt. He hated how the gods called upon us and demanded we give them our unquestionable loyalty and love and honor...and when we needed them they would have to consider. While they lived up in their palaces, we would be in danger or starving or in a horrible place...and did nothing about it." 

Derek was beginning to guess where this was going. 

"Luke went dark side..." Percy cracked a non-humorous smile and Derek could guess it was to do with Stiles's love of Star Wars and that comment. 

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"He got visions from Kronos. God of Time. He wanted to dethrone the Olympians but needed help. He got into Luke's mind. Making promises that seemed so good. He could finally have the power to reunite his family..." Percy kind of spat, which made Derek raise an eyebrow at him again. Percy sighed and explained. "He was in love with Annabeth, but first he was in love with Thalia for a while. They were closer in age...but then through the course of it all he also fell in love with Stiles."

" _What_?" Derek demanded.

Percy shook his head before snapping, " _Look_! If I explain every single detail we're gonna need more than a night."

Derek raised his hands in defense and Percy nodded, and continued.

"Okay so...Luke was seduced into the darkness and he stayed at camp and had some others go dark side too. He was outed but some of his agents remained. And only reason he was outed was because he tried to kill me but failed... _barely_." Percy got that far away look again and his hand immediately went to cover an invisible wounds, or scar that Derek couldn't see. "It hit a lot of people hard. His brothers and sisters, but also Annabeth and Stiles. It was actually why Stiles and I didn't really work together when Annabeth fell off that cliff."

Derek cocked his head to the side, silently demanding further explanation. 

"Stiles...he cared a lot about Luke. I uh..." Percy looked down. 

 _'Because he's my Kate!'_ Stiles had yelled at him. 

"He thought he loved him..." Derek said it for Percy. 

Percy looked up, eying Derek carefully, reading him. After analyzing him, he nodded. 

"It wasn't just some... _crush_. Not cos he was good looking. Stiles...admired him. Looked up to him. Like me, Luke taught him how to fight. How to not be helpless. How to survive. I saw it as clear as day during my first few days at camp. When Luke spoke, Stiles would drink it all in. It was... _devotion_. It was loyalty. It was...believing everything good in the world. He believed in heroes back then. So easily."

Derek thought about the Stiles he first met. Careful, calculating, defensive, and cautious. Questioning everything and everyone's motive. Luke had done that.  Luke had taken Stiles ability to trust easy. 

In a twisted way Derek was thankful. After all they've faced in Beacon, Stiles's cynical skepticism kept a lot of them alive. But it didn't have to be like that. Derek could almost easily imagine that other Stiles, has seen echoing flashes of him. Excited and filled with wonder. Another part of Derek, a jealous part, wanted to hurt Luke for killing that innocent wonder in his boyfriend. 

"Stiles didn't want to believe." Percy's voice brought Derek out of his thoughts. But it only made him flash back to his own experiences as a teenager. Finding out his family was dead and who was behind the attack. He remembered the denial that he clung on to until it was impossible to continue doing so. The shattering agony that rocked him when he accepted the betrayal as truth hurt too much. To think Stiles went through something like that made him ache. 

"I didn't know Luke as long...and something in me, this arrogant side I have, made me hate him for having all he had, ya know? The influence, the power, the love...he made it look so easy. It wasn't. So it was easy for me to believe it. And I mean," he motioned to himself, and Derek assumed it was the intended fatal wound Percy was referring to. "But Stiles refused to believe it...we crossed hairs. Annabeth made him accept it eventually. And though Luke had been dark side for a while, it wasn't revealed until I came along so Stiles blamed me for a while...when we ran into Luke on our trip to the sea of monsters, that's when Stiles and Annabeth saw Luke's true colors...it was a bad day all around. Stiles _had_ seen that I was right, but that didn't make it better. Or easier."

"His world was turn upside down. The person he believed to always be there for him, to be his anchor to a constantly shifting world let go...he...he was untethered and ungrounded and that's...that's frightening." Derek said aloud, but mostly to himself. 

Percy nodded, "He was accepting things, slowly but surely. He and I were also learning to work together...for Annabeth. She was sure I was part of the big prophecy and since she's one of the campers whose been here longest, she wanted to be a part of it. She wasn't leaving my side and Stiles had to accept that. We shared a common...thing." When Derek looked at him curiously, Percy replied with, "Thalia Grace...she's the daughter of Zeus, I mentioned her before. She...she traveled with Luke and Annabeth to get here. She...she was fatally wounded on their way to camp. In mercy, Zeus turned her into a tree to keep her from dying. Then a powerful force field was form from her tree. Thalia wanted to protect campers...and so that's what she did. But then her tree was poisoned and she was dying...the shield with it. When we recovered the Golden Fleece to cure the tree...well, it worked too well. It brought her back to us. Cured. She walked around like she owned the place, all Rocker Chick and Rebel like..." Percy spared Derek a look. "You two may have a similar fashion sense."

"Anyway, she was family in a way that seemingly not even Stiles could match. And that said a _lot_! Stiles and I bonded over that a bit. The jealousy of having Annabeth's attention taken away like that. But it wasn't until after that, that Stiles and I become closer...he was my demigod best friend. When Grover got his horns and had more important Satyr things to do, it was me and Stiles up to no good." he said with a slight smirk. 

"So...Luke was bad and he kept tempting others who felt the same as he did to joining the bad guys.  We were facing end of the world times and the oldest of us wasn't even sixteen yet...There is a lot that happened, but the final show down was in New York. All the mortals were put under a sleeping spell, demigods and monsters fought, the gods were trying to defeat this titan while Kronos took over Luke's body..."

Derek frowned as the story about Luke seemed to be coming to a close. He knew that they defeated Kronos, and he supposed that was how Luke died in the first place. He understood the feeling of betrayal Stiles must have felt but it still feels like there was a missing element to the story. 

"To win this war I bathed in the River Styx. I got the curse/gift of Achilles. So did Luke. It was how he was able to sustain being Kronos's vessel." Percy paused and Derek recognized it as a habit he had to gather his thoughts. Find the best way to explain what he wanted to explain. "The River Styx is the river of the dead. You have to meet the criteria to gain the blessings of your immortal parent and think of something to tie you to the world of the living. For me...I thought of Annabeth." Percy paused and avoided looking at Derek for a long moment before sighing, "Stiles convinced Luke that the way he was going about things was wrong. In the end begged him to be the hero he always believed him to be. Luke...he did. He's known as a hero here because he took Annabeth's knife and stabbed himself in his Achilles heel. Killing himself, and making it impossible for Kronos to rise to power. Before he died though...well, when we learned what was needed to gain Achilles Curse, we all assumed at that point that Annabeth had been Luke's anchor to the world of the living. But it wasn't." 

Derek held his breath as he listened intently. 

"Luke saw clearly each year that passed how much love and faith he had lost with Annabeth. And according to others, our love was clear, even back then. He must have seen it too. When it was time for him to bathe in the Styx...he thought about Stiles. The boy who loved him, who denied Luke's darkness when presented with it, the boy who argued and tried to persuade Luke to come back to us...the boy who he nearly convinced to join him...."

Derek's eyes flashed gold and he growled a bit, "Stiles is _not_ a traitor!" 

Percy raised his hands in the surrender position, "I'm not saying that! I'm saying that...for a moment, a moment which only Luke, Stiles and I know about...Stiles accepted the offer Luke gave him." Derek growled again and shook his head, not wanting to believe that. "But Annabeth and Grover were in trouble and Stiles rushed to their aid. Luke had to disappear and left Stiles behind. Stiles seemed to realized the mistake he almost made and refused to leave camp for a while after that...even going as far as not going home." Percy's face darkened a bit. "His father thought he'd died when he didn't come home after summer break that year..."

"They loved each other..." Derek summarized.

Percy made a face, "Luke...loved the idea of Stiles. Maybe even did, but...it wasn't good. Wasn't healthy. Stiles grew out of it. I mean, he might have also loved Luke the same way Annabeth did. Like a brother. But the point is...Luke had two children of Athena who loved him and he chose power and hatred over them. And he lost his chance."

"What does it mean now that he's back?" Derek asked.

Percy got up and stretched, making his was back to his bed and laying down. "Honestly? I don't know. First and foremost, we're checking to make sure if this is the only instance. See if we can contact Hades and see if Thanatos isn't locked away again."

"Again?" Derek echoed, eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah...it's happened twice already. Once a seriously long time ago. Another time a few years ago." Percy replied. 

"And if it's just Luke?" 

"Well...his means of rising will be investigated. If any laws are broken then he will be escorted back into Hades and Hades and Persephone and the others in charge down there will deal with him and his soul. If..." Percy shook his head and shrug, "If it turned out to be something completely different and he's allowed to stay, then I have no idea what'll happen." he replied honestly. 

"We should get some sleep. Gods know what tomorrow will bring." Percy said as he adjusted himself.

Derek followed suit and got comfortable in this bed. He wished he could sleep next to Stiles, even if they were on the ship, but he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. 

* * *

 

The next morning after a quick shower and declining Percy's offer of a pair of shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, they made it up to the Dining Pavilion. Derek sees a lot of campers wearing the orange shirt with the same logo and he wonders briefly if he made the right choice in rejecting it. If his age didn't attract attention, then being the only one without an orange shirt might. When he finally locates Stiles, Derek sees that he too is wearing one. He wants to rush over to him but Percy holds him back and shakes his head. Derek stands back and watches as different groups pile in at different times.

"You're my guest, so...stick with me, okay?" Percy said. 

Derek searched for Stiles once more and as if having heard what Percy said, Stiles nodded to Derek in encouragement. So Derek did as he was told while taking a look around him. While they piled in and waited for seemingly everyone at camp to join, Percy explained what this was and how it worked.

The Dining Pavilion is an area of [Camp Half-Blood](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood) where the [demigods](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Demigod), [satyrs](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Satyr), and camp directors eat their meals. The pavilion is framed in Greek columns on a hill that overlooks the sea. There are no walls or roof that cover the mess hall. Torches blaze from the columns and a central fire burning inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each table has a white cloth with purple trim.

Derek sees the same goblets that they used on the ship and Percy goes into explaining those too. As Derek listened, there were a lot of words he was sure Percy wouldn't normally use in his regular vocabulary. So the wolf assumed there was a rehearsed speech written down somewhere. The pavilion's goblets are enchanted, and, on voice command, will be filled with whatever drink you desire (non-alcoholic, except [Mr. D](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Dionysus) who is forced to drink Diet Coke). Another quality of the goblets is that they never empty. The type of food in the Pavilion include BBQ, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, and fresh bread, that the [wood nymphs](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Nymph) serve. Percy states proudly that the food at Camp Half-Blood is healthy.

The tables in the Pavilion are arranged so that there is a table for each god, similar to the [cabins](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Cabin). Therefore, children of [Hermes](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Hermes) sit at the Hermes table, children of [Aphrodite](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Aphrodite) at the Aphrodite table, etc. Although children of the [Big Three](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Three) often have to sit on their own anyways, it is expressly forbidden to sit at another god's table.

Derek frowned deeply, "Then is it alright if I sit with you?" 

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It only applies to demigods. See, others non-demigods have other rules. Like [Hunters](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter) who sit at the [Artemis](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Artemis) table when visiting. And then the satyrs and nymphs can sit at any table they please, but generally sit at the table that [Dionysus](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Dionysus) sits at, which is table 12. Since you're not a demigod, none of the Greek Gods currently right now have rule over werewolves, you can sit here. I did invite you and...okay, it may be that I'm taking liberty of being a savior of the world. But it's cool, dude." Percy said with a smirk.

Derek watched as the demigods got their food and then threw a portion of it into the fire. At his confused face Percy grinned and chuckled, "Sacrifices are still part of our culture...but just not as savagely anymore. We serve ourselves, and a portion of it goes to our parent as an 'offering'. The gods like the smell of the burnt food. And [Hestia](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Hestia) takes a small part of each tribute. She's the goddess of the hearth."

Derek did his best to keep up. He knew a lot of the basic myths and customs of mythology, but in times like these, he just nodded and went along with everything. He got his food and stood next to Percy. He didn't want to seem ungrateful and decided that...well, it couldn't hurt, right?

Throwing a portion of his food into the fire he sent a prayer into the heavens, unsure if anyone was listening.

_'Please accept my offerings, Athena. And know that Stiles is my top priority and anchor.'_

He and Stiles sat in angles that allowed them to stare at each other.

Breakfast seemed to take forever. At the very least it felt like an eternity before he was allowed to get up and _finally_ meet up with Stiles. But it happened. As he made his way to his boyfriend who was waiting for him back at the edge of where the cabins were, he saw plenty of people looking his way. He wasn't completely sure what sparked in him, but his wolf scratched under the surface and practically forced Derek to strut. Holding his head up high, subtly flexing his muscles, he made his way to Stiles with a spring in his step and a devilishly seducing smirk on his face. 

When he finally did reach Stiles, he pulled him for a passionate kiss. Not as hot and heavy as the one Stiles did to claim him in front of everyone else, but still a show of claim to those around. 

"Hey there, Sourwolf." Stiles greeted him as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

Derek in turned pulled Stiles closer to him by his waist. "Hey."

"Yo, lover boy, you gonna be okay?" Leo asked. 

Derek looked away from Stiles and noticed who he'd been with. Leo, Jason and Piper stood in a group of three. Percy stood next to Annabeth and behind them he saw another group, about ten or so heading back up to the Big House. Derek felt a bit of dread that Stiles would have to leave him again to deal with more Demigod business. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna give Derek a tour of the place. By the time we're done, you guys should be done too." Stiles replied as he interlocked his finger's with Derek's. Instant relief filled the wolf.

"Alright, but just to be on the safe side, be back here in an hour." Annabeth said strictly. 

Stiles rolled his eyes a bit but nodded. They watched them go until all of them disappeared into the Big House. Stiles then pulled him along and Derek went. Campers passed them by and Derek's werewolf hearing caught plenty of the awes and oohs. He expected some if not a lot of people making snide comments about homosexuality or Stiles. Sadly they've encountered instances before...Stiles was beautiful and attractive. But in a different way that Derek was. He was surprised how a lot of the things he heard were...complimentary. 

_'Stilinski's got game...dayum!'_

_'I wanna know the strategy Stiles used to find that hottie.'_

_'Oh...Em...Gee! Hot gay sex! Hehehehehe!'_

Stiles led him passed the Arena and Armory and towards the Strawberry fields. That was something that pegged at Derek's curiosity. "It's warm here..."

"The camp's boarder do more than keep out mortals and monsters, Der. It also keeps out bad weather. And these fields are enchanted. They're bloomed all year round...have to be considering we use them to pay for the camp's expenses." Stiles explained.

"How?" Derek asked, very curiously. In a place ruled by Gods and weapons were made of Celestial Bronze, Derek assumed...well, that money wasn't an issue. 

"It's called _Delphi Strawberry Service_   and it is the cover name for Camp Half-Blood. The camp grows strawberries to pay for our expenses. The campers help pick and grow the strawberries, and the satyrs play magical tunes on their reed pipes to make the strawberries "grow like crazy." Mr. D, um, Dionysus, the dude with the leopard shirt, and his children use their powers to grow the strawberries as well. It's printed on the vans that are used for transportation in quests, or strawberry deliveries. There is a sign that says:  _Pick Your Own Strawberries Please_  . Mortals see Camp Half-Blood as a strawberry field. We grow strawberries for export to restaurants in New York and [Mount Olympus](http://riordan.wikia.com/wiki/Mount_Olympus). Mr. D can make fruit-bearing plants grow with no effort, although it works best for wine grapes,  but Mr. D is forbidden to drink wine or grow grapes."

"How come?" Derek asked.

"He flirted with this nymph or something that Zeus had his eye on. Zeus didn't take it kindly and as punishment sent him to baby sit us campers for 100 year. Oh and he can't have liquor. But because he was a great help during the war, Zeus took off like 50 years I think. Anyway, did you sleep well?"

"I wish I could have slept with you, but yeah. I did." Derek replied. 

Stiles grinned, "I wish I could have slept with you too, but...rules are rules. And though I can get away with breaking some, this one is something Chiron is adamant about. But at least you and Percy didn't kill each other."

"He's okay..." Derek said. And he meant it. It wasn't an insult either, though he knew some may take it like that. But considering his wolf sees the people Stiles is close with here at Camp as threats of stealing Stiles away, 'okay' is a great compliment. "Why aren't you with them now?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Huh? Oh, it's a councilor meeting. Only the Heads of the cabins are allowed to attend." Stiles explained.

Derek frowned, "Aren't you one?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. Annabeth is the head of Cabin Six. I was only allowed in the meeting yesterday because they think I can be a part of something. Or at the very least I can have some ideas about what happened."

"And the others? They're all Head Councilors?"

Stiles nodded. "In some cases, like with Percy and Jason, who are the only cabin members of their cabin, it's by default. Other than that what normally happens is that the oldest member of the cabin becomes Councilor. There are exceptions of course. A councilor can step down and allow someone else to take charge. Or a younger member can challenge the current head if they have completed more quest. They duel it out and whoever wins becomes or stays councilor."

"Very...wolf-y." Derek comments. "I guess this is why you always seem so... _adaptable_ to our ways." 

Stiles smiled. He was about to say something when a shadow of a tree expanded and tree and two figures stepped out of it. Derek immediately pushed Stiles behind him and flashed his eyes in warning. 

"Whoa! Derek, it's okay...I know them." Stiles said but Derek kept him behind him in protection. Stiles huffed and pushed himself forward. 

" _Stiles_?"

Stiles smiled as he walked up and hugged Nico. The younger teen returned the hug, a blush on his face and he looked at Stiles as if he were a wonder from another world. Or at least that's how Derek saw it. He growled lightly as he walked up to Stiles and pulled him to his side. 

Stiles shook his head lightly, then introduced them. "Derek, this is Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades. His sister Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Nico, Hazel, this is my boyfriend Derek Hale."

"B- _boyfriend_?" Nico asked, eyes widened and blush on his face darkened. Hazel was blushing too, and looking away. But Derek didn't smell disgust but...they were just flustered. 

Stiles smiled at the boy and nodded, "Yeah...we've been together a while now. And he's finally learned about my secret life here at camp." Stiles lost his smile then as he asked the two, "Are you two here because of Luke?"

"Yes." Hazel replied. "There was an instance similar in Camp Jupiter just before the war with Gaea. Reyna and Frank are very concerned about the possibilities of what it could mean. As a child of the Underworld, they sent me as a Roman representative to see what I can find out."

Stiles nodded and his posture changed as Hazel spoke. Derek recognized it as the same aura Stiles had as he took over the head of the table on the ship. The war part, in Stiles taking over. Derek wanted to ask more, learn about this war with Gaea, but Derek didn't have the chance to ask. 

"Stiles..."

All of them turned and saw Luke standing there. Derek once more pushed Stiles's behind him and Nico did the same as he stared down at Luke.

"You're under investigation for questionable circumstances of avoiding and tricking death, Castellan. You shouldn't be wondering around by yourself where you can make a run for it." Nico said. Gone was the blushing kid who looked at Stiles with awe. Now stood a frightening looking teen who smelled like fresh dirt and sulfur and had Derek's wolf on edge and ready to pounce in attack. 

Luke didn't look impress and scoffed. "I have no intention to leave. I don't know anything more about my situation than anyone else. All I want right now is to have a civilized conversation with Stiles.... _please_." he bit out the last word with a wince, but he held his ground. 

"My boyfriend doesn't want to speak to you." Derek growled out.

"You don't speak for him, mutt." Luke spat out as he glared at Derek. 

"But I can speak for myself and I don't want to speak with you." Stiles said as he took a step forward and stepped in front of both Nico and Derek. 

Luke's face soften and he begged Stiles, " _Please Mieczysław_!"

Stiles face contorted into rage as he stormed up to Luke and punched him. "You don't have the _right_ to use my real name, you bastard!" 

Luke took the opportunity to grab Stiles and pulled him close but Stiles struggled to free himself but Luke held on. "Stiles, please just talk to me!" 

"Let me go!" Stiles demanded. 

Derek marched up, wolfing out and roaring in Luke's face as he pulled Stiles back and then lunged at Luke. The blond demigod tumble rolled back onto his feet and got into a fighting stance and then lunged at Derek. They wrestled for a moment before hooves were heard pounding the pavement and Chiron appeared with the rest of the Head Councilors at his heels. 

" ** _What is going on?!_** " Chiron bellowed. 

Percy ran and pulled Luke away while Jason and Leo pulled Derek. The werewolf and the blond still tried to fight each other. It wasn't until Piper stepped on and used her Charm Speak. "Stop fighting!"

Like magic, both of them stopped. They glared at each other, but didn't feel the compulsion to continue their fight. 

Stiles stepped in front of Derek and cupped his face and kissed him. "Der? Babe? Calm down...control yourself."

Derek looked down and noticed his claws were out and he felt his fangs protruding. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Being close to Stiles and his scent helped him. Once he was back to a man he pulled Stiles close and glared at Luke with all his might.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Annabeth, why don't you take your brother and his guest back to the Big House while I have a chat with Mr. Castellan? Ms. Levesque and Piper, why don't you two go too?"

The girls nodded and soon they were on their way with Stiles and Derek back towards the Big House. 

"I didn't think this would be how I would officially meet you." Annabeth said as they stopped in front of the house. She was facing Derek and held out her hand. 

Derek shook it, feeling the remains of whatever compulsion he had moment before leave completely. "I...I didn't want to make a bad impression." Was all Derek could say. Then he frowned as he realized what his actions could mean. If this was anything like werewolf packs, and he attacked another member from a visiting pack on unfamiliar territory...He just got himself, and possibly Stiles, in a heap of trouble. 

But then he remembered what that bastard had called Stiles. His _real_ name. It made his blood boil because even _he_ couldn't pronounce his real name! And that bastard spoke it so smoothly. 

"It's a complicated situation. And he was defending Stiles, Annabeth." Hazel said as she smiled sheepishly at Derek. 

Derek grinned gratefully. He didn't know much about her other than her name and godly parent and that Stiles saved the world with her and their friends. But it was a relief to have someone backing him up. Even if he wasn't technically under attack. 

"Still, I shouldn't have lost control like that." Derek grumbled. 

"I found it kinda sexy," Stiles said and winked at his boyfriend. 

Annabeth and Piper giggled. 

Piper then offered her own hand to shake, "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Sorry about that back there, but...it's the best way to keep things from getting out of hand."

"What was that?" Derek asked, curious.

"It's called Charm's Speak. It's...a form of hypnotism. I can compel people to do what I want."

"That's a powerful weapon." Derek commented.

Piper winked at him, "Be sure to stay on my good side." then she turned to Hazel, "Hey Hazel. How's Frank?"

"He's good! Kind of worried though. What can you guys tell me?" She asked, happy demeanor quickly changing into a professional one. Every one elses matching it. Derek was kind of amazed by the quick change. 

"It doesn't seem to be a plot of his own. He was just caught in the gravitational pull of something... _weird_." Annabeth said with a slight frown.

"Weird how?" Stiles asked.

"Weird as in...weird and not Greek. Or Roman." Annabeth supplied. 

Everyone there, Derek included, shared vast looks of confusion. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the reviews I've gotten I'm really pleased that I'm either tempting people to reread the Percy Jackson series, or tempting people to want to read. :) That really makes me happy and makes me feel like I'm telling a compelling enough of a story. And for those who aren't really aware of the PJO world, I hope I'm explaining it well enough through Derek's experience that you can follow along too. If you have any questions you want answered, feel free to ask!
> 
> In the series it's canon that Nico has a crush on Percy Jackson and it's heavily hinted that he and Will Solace get together at the end. I want to make it so that Nico has a bit of a crush on Stiles. Not...overly in love crush, but like...Stiles would be someone Nico would trust and confide in and when he learns that Stiles has a boyfriend, he'll help Nico embrace his own sexuality...so that's the friendship I want to expand on. Also...it'll give us hints of jealous Derek >u>
> 
> ^Going on that, with Stiles being Nico's sexuality guru sorta...in this Stiles is like...17 bordering 18 because it's around the end of season 4 in TW. So Nico in this story would be entering his 16 years in physical age and would now be more interested in dating than he was before in the series. 
> 
> The name Luke calls Stiles here....no one knows for sure what Stiles's name it. In the fandom Genim is a popular name. Also various names that begin with an S but as the latest season has shown, his first name starts with an M. I'm not Polish so I can't even begin to tell you names in Polish that begin with M. So I merely took another popular name in the fandom "Miguel". Miguel is the Spanish version of Michael, so in Greek, that word is Michael, NOT Stiles's real name, cos no one knows for sure what it is, I just wanted something to be said there that'll drive Derek mad with jealousy. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it, and if you have the time, please comment with your thoughts? Pretty please!


	4. Chapter 4

"You mean to tell me that something that's happening here is happening _without_ some god or goddess, titan, or monster based on our origin stories...is going on?" Stiles asked highly skeptically. 

Annabeth shared a look with all of them but locked stares with Stiles longer before nodding. Her arms were crossed and some of her ADHD was coming through as she shifted from foot to foot. "I don't like it."

"You didn't believe it...still don't." Piper chimed in. 

"The _chances_ of that are-"

"Very, highly, insanely improbable. We heard you the first time." Piper said as she patted Annabeth's shoulder. The blonde looked stressed and worn out. 

The other girls and Derek may not fully understand her state but Stiles did. Not only did this break logic and pattern, but it also involved Luke. Someone who she trusted with her life, someone she loved and fell in love with. Someone she wanted to live her life with, dreamed of a very specific life with like he had once done with Lydia...and all of that changed in some of the worst ways possible. 

"Then you're in luck."

The girls plus Stiles turned with surprised expressions to Derek. Stiles didn't think he'd comment anymore and just stand there and listen like he had most of the time there, when around others. 

"How so?" Hazel asked. 

"Back in Beacon Hills, Stiles and I, along with our pack have dealt with different types of monsters and threats. All from different parts of the world and mythologies. Sometimes it did look hopeless, but we pulled through. Mostly because of Stiles's research and planning." Derek said as he smiled at his boyfriend for a second. Then he was serious once more. "Whatever this is, I know Stiles won't go home until it's resolved. I'm staying here as long as I can and I'll help. To be completely honest I know I'm the odd one out, but I can help. I can fight. My senses and powers can come in handy."

"This isn't your battle." Annabeth said lightly. She actually would appreciate a fresh pair of eyes, but at the same time her pride told her that they didn't need outside help. The seven who saved the world could surely solve whatever this was, right? With the help of Chiron and Stiles there couldn't be anything that stopped them. 

"But it's Stiles's. Which means he's in danger. Which means it's my battle now too. I love him and I'm not letting him fight this alone." Derek stood his ground and made his intentions known. 

His proclamation gained him a kiss on the lips from Stiles. 

* * *

 

They decided to take a break. 

Derek wasn't sure where the others went after they parted. He never went to summer camp himself but from what he got from movies there was a lot to do. Camp Half-Blood also wasn't the typical summer camp. The soft warm breeze felt nice against his skin. The day was slightly cloudy but the sun was very much behind those clouds so it was bright. There was bustling from all over. Demigods and other creatures coming and going and it really was a sight to see. 

Some carried weapons and were wearing armor like full fledged Greek soldiers from the _300_ movie. Others carried around fishing poles and baskets for strawberry picking. There was a kid in swimming trunks and a snorkel heading to the lake with his friends behind him. There were satyrs with musical instruments coming out of a cabin and heading to the amphitheater. Kids switching posts at the camp store that sold things from beads and other arts and crafts things to bright orange T-shirts with the camp logos. 

It was a weird feeling he couldn't describe. 

There was a rhythm of this place. Despite people coming and going at different speeds to different places it felt like one giant heart beating to a proper rhythm. 

As he walked hand in hand with Stiles he couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend. It wasn't an odd habit anymore, it was one of his favorites actually. But taking in all around them and then looking more carefully at Stiles he frowned as he was hit with so many realizations at once. 

The way Stiles held himself was different than back at home. The Stiles that lived in Beacon Hills was someone who had to suppress a powerful and dangerous side of himself. Derek's surprise came more at the fact that he hadn't noticed it. Stiles had the ambition and intelligence to get far in life, and yet he held back. Now understanding a bit more of the dangers that demigods faced, Derek understood why Stiles tried to make himself seem unimportant.

That in itself took a lot of work. With the monsters and enemies they faced, Stiles gave it his all so his friends and family didn't die. All while keeping up the human ruse and keeping a so-so level in their hierarchy. He wasn't an omega that was easily dismissed, but he didn't command the attention like an alpha did. Though many times he broke that front, but his human guise was so set and the part so well played, they all easily forgot about it after the moment passed. 

Thinking back on everything they faced...how easily had Stiles marched into battle without a second glance? How easily had he been ready to follow Scott into death and pain? How had they failed to noticed how much Stiles understood sacrifice and loyalty better than any of them? 

All they knew was that he was the sheriff's only child, best friend of Scott McCall. That was the basis of Stiles Stilinski's life when anyone met him. 

Now looking at him in a new light, Derek was almost thrown back at how powerful his boyfriend was. Maybe he couldn't summon storms or combust into flames, but it was clear he demanded respect and had power. 

"Derek? You okay?" Stiles's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

They were face to face, and in a way it was as if Derek was staring at Stiles's version of his 'shifted' self. The side that the humans didn't understand and he had to hide. 

"I...I just want to take you on a date. Listen to you talk for hours. I want to know you. _All_ of you."

Stiles smiled at him. "I'd love that. And we will. Right now how about a walk?"

"Where to?" Derek asked as he followed Stiles who hooked their arms together as they walked in typical couple fashion. 

"The Athena Parthenos."

* * *

 

"No one coming or going from New York has ever _seen_ this?" Derek asked as he stared up at the forty-feet-tall statue. 

Stiles had to smirk in amusement. "Come on, Der. You've lived in New York before. Even if the statue wasn't masked by magic, I doubt New Yorkers would make much of a fuss about it. New York is littered with godly symbols and statues...and not just Greek and Romans from what I hear."

That made Derek pause. "Annabeth seems to be solely..."

"Sure that the Greeks are the only ones causing trouble? I know. But for a long time we were lead to believe that. And with all the problems we faced, saving New York and then kinda the world...thinking there were other pantheons that were really real and causing as much problems as the Greeks? It's a hard pill to swallow. When I realized your sort of werewolf wasn't anything like the kinds I've fought before...I had a panic attack. Suddenly the world that was already pretty freaking huge just got bigger...and me?" He shrugged as he looked up at the Athena statue. His face had a far away look. "I was just a spazz stuck in the middle of all this, trying my best to survive and keep my friends alive along the way. Against monsters and gods...and my power? Thinking. And over-thinking...which can be good...or bad. Mostly just unhelpful...:"

He spoke with calmness but his chemo-signals betrayed the bravado. Derek could smell the fear and guilt and regret. Thinking about all those they've lost, how many times they nearly died themselves, how much they had to hurt to gain the strengths they had now. 

He pulled Stiles into a tight embrace, which Stiles returned with equal strength. 

They stayed embraced in silence, staring up at the Athena statue. Derek couldn't fathom what must be going on through Stiles's mind. Hell, he didn't know what to think himself. It was different knowing about the supernatural and knowing about gods. "Have you ever met her?"

"In my dreams. When quests were rather difficult. She'd offer advice but...she wasn't like Claudia." Stiles answered quietly, not taking his eyes away from the goddess. "People often forget the war part of her. The Ares kids will tell you he's strict...but so is she. She...and well many of the other gods aren't...well they're gods. Not human...they...they sometimes don't know how to be..." he scrunched up his nose in the cute way he does when he isn't sure how to explain something. And maybe there wasn't a way to explain it. There are certain werewolf things he goes through that he can't explain to Stiles, but Scott understands. 

"Should we try and contact your father? He must be worried. The pack too." Derek told him. 

Stiles smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "I sent him a letter last night. He knows where I am, and that you're here too. I can't say he's overly pleased but he'll know to let everyone know we're safe for the time being."

"A letter? Like...snail mail?" Derek furrowed his brows. He wasn't sure that was the best way to reach anyone.

"Don't fret. I used the Hermes express. The Stoll brothers owe me favors." Stiles reassured him. 

"They could be helpful you know." Derek mentioned.

"And I will bring that up to Annabeth. If there's a source of information needed, they won't be blind to it just because it comes in a form of non-Greek supernatural beings. But that's for later. Annabeth and I can't really be at 100% when Luke's out and about." Stiles said with a frown. 

"Actually, he's been put under house arrest at the Big House." Nico's said as he approached. 

Stiles and Derek turned to face him as they climbed down the steps of the Panthenos. 

"For everyone's sanity and security measures he's been secured. I've added some of my zombies as added precaution."

"Zombies?" Derek's echoed, his face paling a bit. 

"Hades kid...kinda my thing. That a problem?" 

"Easy Neeks. Derek's a good guy." Stiles offered with a kind grin. 

"He's a werewolf." Nico pointed out to Stiles as if Derek wasn't right there. 

"And we're demigods. Trust me, it's a weird world. Anything new on the whole 'He's back from the dead but not because of the Doors of Death' thing?"

"No...and there's a patch of withered flowers near the forest that got acorns thrust at me. It's not like Hazel and I have many other people to consult with on matters of the dead."

"What about a Banshee?" Derek asked, forcing focus on him. 

"You know one we can trust?" Nico asked with a raised eyebrow, more curious than skeptical. 

"We do. She's a friend. We...my mortal side of friend are varying supernatural creatures. We were thinking of bringing them in. We're used to fighting different monsters and beasts from different places and origins. They can help. But it's not my place alone to invite them." Stiles said. 

"We'll bring it up at lunch. Which is why I came to fetch you guys." Nico said but his cheeks tinted a shade of pink. Because he was so pale it was very obvious. 

"We'll be right there." Stiles promised. 

Nico nodded before making his way back to the camp. Once he was gone, Stiles and Derek were still staring in his directions. 

"His father is the god of death?" Derek asked. 

"Hades is the ruler of the Underworld, god of the dead and riches. The god of Death is Thanatos." Stiles corrected. 

"But he can...connect to those who have died?" Derek asked quietly. 

Stiles got an idea of why he was asking. He was careful with his next words. "Nico has grown stronger, yes. Summoning spirits is within his power but it's best...not. Derek...look, if there's anything I've learned is to let the dead rest. We can't live in the past and we can't bring it back...we're in the now, and we have to focus and worry about that. Nico can only summon those who haven't yet passed Those left with unfinished business."

Derek was quiet for a bit before he asked, "And what if he _can_ summon my family? Does that mean they're stuck with unfinished business? How does that affect them?"

Stiles knew the answer but he knew Derek won't like it. Ghost with unfinished business who spent far too much time after death without finding peace(should they not be a bad person who deserve to be in the field of punishment) weren't the Casper types...they were usually restless spirits that haunted place and caused trouble. 

"Let's stay focus, yeah? We have to figure out this thing with Luke. When we're done...I promise we'll speak with Nico and Hazel about your family if you're still sure you want to ask."

Derek nodded. It sounded fair. And Stiles wans't one to go back on his promises. 

"Let's go before Chiron sends out a chaperoned search party because he thinks we're off having forest sex."


End file.
